Ever After High: Crazy Story
by storyteller316
Summary: Join Raven, Apple, and the other students at EAH as they go in their craziest story yet. Some OC's in this story as well, one of which is very helpful in saving Raven and Apple from destroying Ever After in the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1: New student

Cupid was in the hall talking with Hunter and Ashlynn when she noticed someone in a red and black hoodie, with the hood up, walking by.

"Skiá (Shadow)?" asked Cupid as she looked at the guy.

"Cupid?" asked the guy as he turned around while taking his hood off. This revealed black spiked hair and two large red horns that curved back behind his ears. The whites of his eyes were black while the iris was red.

"What the hex are you doing here?" asked Cupid as she hugged him.

"Dad's old rule, my horns are the longest out of his sons," said Skia.

"Which means you're the one to take his part in the story," said Cupid as she let him go.

"Even though it should be my youngest sister, her horns are even bigger than dad's, and she's only five right now," said Skiá.

"Uh, Cupid, do you want to introduce us?" asked Ashlynn.

"Oh, sorry, this is my cousin, Skiá Hades," said Cupid.

"As in, lord of the underworld, Hades?" asked Hunter.

"Don't worry, it's not his job to actually punish people, everyone gets that wrong, and I'm nothing like him anyway," said Skiá with a friendly smile.

"I can't believe you did that!" said a girl as she walked by while a boy chased after her.

"I didn't mean for it to get in your hair!" said the boy.

"What did you expect when you threw gum at my head?!" asked the girl as she turned to reveal a wad of gum in her hair.

"What is with this place, Shadows Out!" said Skiá as he stomped one foot down on the ground. Suddenly, the two teens stopped moving as two pitch black animals came flying out of their shadows.

"Alright, what's going on here between your people?" asked Skiá to the animals which were a cat and a dog. Both animals then started to talk to him in a mixture of barks and meows.

"Seriously, what are they, five?" asked Skiá as he slapped a hand to his face out of frustration.

"Once I put you two back you had better make them admit the truth," said Skia. The two animals then said something before Skia said 'Shadows In,' sending them back.

"Um, hey, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said the boy.

"Same, we can talk while I try to get this gum out," said the girl as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Okay, what did you just do?" asked Ashlynn as they watched the two walk away.

"It's my special touch, I can speak with a person's Shadow Beast, an animal that lives in everyone's shadows," said Skia.

"They're supposed to guide you and help you make the right decision, but sometimes the person has more control and things go south," said Cupid.

"And ever since I got to this world I've had a headache from all the arguments the Shadow Beasts have been having, I mean are destinies really that important?" asked Skia.

"To some they are, but not everyone," said Ashlynn.

"That's why the Rebels exist, they want to make their own destinies," said Hunter.

"Then count me as a Rebel, I don't want anything to do with taking my dad's spot; also you all might want to watch your backs," said Skia.

"Why?" asked Cupid.

"I've felt the anger of two Shadow Beasts in specific all day, they're so mad at each other that they might be able to affect those around them soon," said Skia, surprising the other three.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

After running into Cupid and the other two in the hall and talking with them, Skia went with the three to the Castleteria for lunch.

"Oh boy," said Skia once they sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Cupid.

"Those two Shadow Beasts I was telling you about are here, and one of them is really hexed off, as you would put it," said Skia.

"Can you point out who their people are?" asked Ashlynn.

"The blond," said Skia as he motioned to Apple subtly.

"And the girl with purple hair sitting with the guy wearing the glasses," said Skia as he then motioned to Raven who was eating with Dexter and laughing at a joke he had made.

"Apple and Raven are the sources?!" asked the three in a whisper scream.

"Friends of yours I take it?" asked Skia.

"Yeah, Apple is the daughter of Queen Snow White and Raven is the Evil Queen's daughter," said Cupid.

"They are also the leaders of the Royals and Rebels," said Hunter.

"Raven's the one sitting with the boy with the glasses, his name's Dexter by the way," said Ashlynn.

"Well Raven's too far from me to hear her Shadow Beast, but Apple's is not only angry but jealous," said Skia.

"Why would Apple be jealous?" asked Ashlynn.

"Apple, are you paying attention?" asked Briar who had been sitting next to the blond.

"Sorry, I lost my appetite," said Apple as she stood up and left with one last glance at Raven and Dexter with rage in her eyes.

"Arlight, we have to do something to get the two of them under control," said Skia as a shiver ran up his spine.

"I agree, I've never seen Apple that mad before, but why would she be this mad at Raven all of a sudden?" asked Ashlynn.

"We can find that out later, right now we need to get some help," said Skia.

"I'll hext some people to meet up after classes are out," said Cupid.

[Oh no, Mr. Author is at it again,] said Maddie as she looked up at the ceiling while sitting alone.

[And this time it will be crazier than ever before,] said the author.


	3. Chapter 3: The team

That evening after classes, Skia and the others were in the Royal Student Council Office.

"Okay, this is some kind of joke, right?" asked Briar. Cupid had contacted her, Maddie, and Darling.

"I'm afraid not, and something has to be done soon or their Shadow Beasts will destroy everything," said Skia.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth about these Shadow Beasts?" asked Briar.

"Shadow Walk," said Skia with a sigh while also snapping his fingers. This caused a Shadow Beast to appear out of everyone's shadows but his own.

"I was not expecting this," said Ashlynn whose Shadow Beast was a mouse. Hunter's was a chipmunk, Cupid's a dove, Briar's a praying mantis, Darling's a lion, and Maddie's was a snake.

"Hey, where is your Shadow Beast?" asked Darling as she petted her shadow beast.

"I don't have just one Shadow Beast," said Skia as he touched the wall behind him, turning it into a large shadow filled with thousands of Shadow Beasts.

"Holy!" said a stunned Ashlynn.

"Anytime someone dies their Shadow Beast sticks around, so I take them in until they're taken by someone who was just born," said Skia as he removed his hand from the wall, returning it back to normal.

"Alright, I believe you now, but why would Apple be jealous of Raven?" asked Briar.

"That's why we called you here, we need you to talk with her and find out," said Hunter.

"Okay, but it will have to wait till tomorrow," said Briar. Later that night, up in Apple and Raven's room.

"And then Dexter said," said Raven while laughing as she sat on her bed.

"Raven, can you stop talking about Dexter for just five seconds?" asked Apple who was working on her homework while sitting on her bed.

"What's up with you lately?" asked Raven who was shocked by what Apple had just said.

"What's up with me, hm, lets see, maybe it has to do with you always talking about Dexter!" said Apple.

"Wait, you're mad at me for talking about my boyfriend?!" asked Raven.

"Yes, because that's all you want to talk about I haven't heard anything but his name for weeks now!" said Apple as she threw her homework to the side inorder to stand up.

"Ha, that's the pot calling the cauldron black!" said Raven as she two stood up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" asked Apple as the two now stood with a few inches between their faces, rage burning in both of their eyes.

"Four words come to mind, Daring, destiny, poison apples," said Raven while counting on her fingers.

"That's it!" said Apple as she went to her closet and started packing a bag.

"Apple, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"I'm going to spend the night at Briar and Ashlynn's room," said Apple as she put her homework into the bag.

"And then I'm going to Headmaster Grimm in the morning to demand switching roommates!" said Apple as she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Sigh, nice going Raven," said Raven as she just fell backwards onto her but, all the anger had been drained from her in that instant.


	4. Chapter 4: A conversation

Ashlynn and Briar were getting ready for bed when a knock came from the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" asked Briar as she opened the door.

"Apple, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Briar as she found her BFFA at the door..

"Raven and I got into a fight, can I stay here for the night?" asked Apple as she stood with her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course," said Briar as she made room for Apple to enter.

"What did you and Raven fight over?" asked Ashlynn.

"She wouldn't stop talking about Dexter so I asked her to stop for just five seconds," said Apple as she placed the bag on the couch.

"And what did she say back?" asked Ashlynn.

"She said I was the pot calling the cauldron black," said Apple.

"Well, you did use to bug her a lot with the whole Daring being your True Love thing and all of that destiny stuff," said Briar.

"I know, but…," said Apple as she sat down on the couch.

"Alright, how about you tell us why you're really mad at her?" asked Ashlynn as she and Briar sat down next to her, knowing this would be the best chance to get her to talk.

"I'm not mad at Raven but Dexter," said Apple.

"Why Dexter?" asked Briar and Ashlynn.

"Because he's dating her!" said Apple with an expression of hate that the other princesses had never seen on the blond.

"I'm… I'm confused, you're mad at Dexter for dating Raven?" asked Briar.

"Dear Godmother, you have a crush on Raven," said Ashlynn with wide eyes.

"Sigh, yeah, I do," said Apple as she leaned forward, placing her hands on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a wicked minute, since when did you start having feelings for her?!" asked Briar who was so surprised that she hopped up to her feet.

"For years, but I let all my fears of the curse and people's reactions cause me not to say anything and pretend I was straight, when in truth I've known I was gay since I met Raven," said Apple as she started to tear up.

"That means, you were using Daring to hide the truth?" asked Ashlynn.

"I don't even know who my True Love is, I've always been scared to read the letter with the results," said Apple as she completely broke down and started crying.

"You poor thing," said Aslynn as she hugged the crying princess along with Briar.

[I can't believe what you're doing to her and Raven,] said Maddie who was in a tree outside the window with Kitty.

[Yeah, you're being real mean to them and Dexter this time,] said Kitty.

[This is nothing, more is in store for them and everyone at Ever After High,] said the author.


	5. Chapter 5: Shock

The next day, Briar and the others were back in the Royal Student Council Room to talk about what they had discovered.

"Apple's in love with Raven?!" asked Hunter.

"Yes, and luckily Headmaster Grimm is away today, she was going to demand for a room change this morning she got so mad at Raven last night," said Briar.

"How can we make the two of them get along again?" asked Darling.

"First thing we need to do is break Dexter and Raven up," said Skia as he leaned against a wall, surprising everyone.

"How can you say that, you know love…," said Cupid before Skia interrupted her lecture.

"He's not really in love with her, his brother slipped him a love potion as a prank," said Skia.

"He did what?!" asked everyone.

"I ran into Dexter earlier, his Shadow Beast told me everything," said Skia.

"I'm going to kill Daring for this," said Cupid who's expression showed that she meant it.

"Save a piece of him for me," said Darling who was hexed that someone, even a family member, had messed with her twin.

"Cupid, can you make an antidote to this love potion?" asked Ashlynn.

"I can, but I'm going to need some stuff from Madame Baba Yaga for it and my revenge," said Cupid.

"Get your revenge later, right now we need to get back to the biggest thing at hand, how are we going to get Apple and Raven to talk?" asked Hunter.

"Just send them a hext asking them to come here, just don't mention the other being here though," said Maddie.

"Of course, then I can cast a spell that makes it so they can't leave," said Skia.

"You also might want to drop the hint of red fruit's feelings, black bird's just like her after all," said Maddie.

"You mean Raven…?" asked a surprised Briar as they all looked at her.

"She feared red fruit's reaction, but loved her so much that she went against destiny," said Maddie.

"Why date Dexter then?" asked Cupid.

"She wanted to try and get over the girl she loves since she thought that girl would never love her, and Dexter showed interest in her so it made sense," said Maddie.

"Both of them are idiots," said Briar while holding her hand to her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6: The trap

Half an hour later, Apple walked into the Royal Student Council Office to find Raven already there.

"What is this about, Briar?" asked Apple as both her and Raven's expressions soured.

"We think that the two of you need to talk," said Briar as she stood with the others.

"No way," said Apple as she turned and walked into a magic barrier.

"You can't run, I've put up a barrier in the room, until you two talk and calm things down no one will be allowed out," said Skia.

"If she wants to get mad at me for having a boyfriend then let her," said Raven as she refused to look at Apple.

"That's not why she's mad," said Briar.

"Briar!" said Apple with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Well it's true, in fact it wasn't Raven you have been mad at at all," said Ashlynn.

"What are they talking about, Apple?" asked Raven as she finally turned to look at the blond princess.

"I… I don't know," said Apple, who was growing more embarrassed.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about this, Raven, but I have some bad news for you," said Cupid who was definitely not hexcited to tell her about this.

"What news?" asked Raven.

"Dexter was only in love with you because Daring gave him a love potion as a prank, you were the first person he saw after it," said Cupid.

"What?" asked Apple.

"That… that's not true, you're lying," said Raven.

"I'm afraid she's not, Raven," said Dexter as he came out from under a desk behind them.

"Are you all just trying to make fun of us today or what?!" asked Apple as she noticed a few tears rolling down Raven's cheeks and instantly turned her anger against them.

"Ah, will you two just admit that you like each other already?!" asked Briar.

"Nice going," said Skia as he and the others looked at her with disbelief on their faces.

"I told you two that in confidence!" said Apple as she glared at Briar and Ashlynn.

"Wait, you like me?" asked Raven as she looked at Apple with a stunned expression while wiping the tears away.

"Yes, Raven, I've had a crush on you for years now, in fact i fell for you the first time we met," said Apple as her face went even redder than before.

"But, what about Daring?" asked Raven.

"I loved him as much as one loves the toe fungus on a troll," said a disgusted Apple. To this, both Dexter and Darling did their best not to burst out laughing.

"Well, I've had a crush on you too," said Raven who was also blushing now.

"Really?" asked Apple.

"Does this answer that?" asked Raven before kissing the princess.

"Well, no longer need the barrier," said Skia before snapping his fingers while smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

"Sorry for yelling at all of you, and thanks," said Apple as she held Raven's hand.

"Thank Skia, he's the one that figured something was up," said Cupid.

"Which reminds me, Shadow Walk," said Skia. When Raven and Apple's Shadow Beasts appeared, they were revealed to be a large wolf and raven.

"You two make sure if anything happens with them you get my attention," said Skia. Both Shadow Beasts nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hm, what do you mean Raven's still hiding something?" asked Skia as the large raven squawked at him.

"Raven," said Apple as she looked at the witch.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell anyone about this, not even Maddie knows this secret," said Raven.

"Is it something dangerous?" asked Hunter.

"It could be if the wrong people find out," said Raven.

"Then we won't ask, just promise that if anything happens you will tell us," said Apple. Raven gave a quick nod of agreement while smiling at all of them.

"Excuse me for a second," said Cupid as she heard Daring and Sparrow walking by the door.

"Oh, this is going to be good," said Skia as they all went to watch.

"Hey Daring," said Cupid with a sweet voice as she slipped a vial of something into her right hand.

"What can I do for you, Cupid?" asked Daring.

"I heard about the love potion you slipped Dexter," said Cupid before splashing the contents of the vial into his face.

"Hope you like having a frog's head for the next year," said Cupid as she walked away while his head changed.

"And I'm the one that's supposed to be evil," said Raven as they all looked at the winged girl with stunned expressions.

"I won't forgive those that mess with love," said Cupid. The group then all left, except for Maddie.

[Wow, what a way to end a book,] said Maddie.

[Oh, you nieve little Hatter, this story is far from over,] said the author in a tone of voice that worried Maddie.


	8. Chapter 8: Helping

A few days later, Skia was walking down the hall when his shoulder hit a girl, causing her to drop her books.

"I'm so sorry," said Skia as he bent down to help pick her books up.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Skia as he handed her stuff back.

"It's alright," said the girl who had been walking with her friend. Skia then noticed something in her hair around her left shoulder.

"You have something in your hair," said Skia as he pointed to her left.

"That would just be me," said a blond haired fairy as she flew out of the girl's hair. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a yellow dress with blue shoulders, green and purple frills around the bottom, pink shorts underneath, and orange shoes. Her eyes were bright green and her wings were like stained glass with all the colors previously mentioned.

"Oh, first time I've met a fairy," said Skia as he held his hand out for her to land on.

"Name's Golden Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell, and these are my BFFAs, Lilly Hook and Penny Pan," said the fiary as she motioned to the girl Skia had bumped into then the other girl.

"So, what's your fairy talent?" asked Skia.

"I don't know," said Golden Bell with a sad expression.

"She's been tested for all known tallents, but none of them were her tallent," said Lilly.

"It really bugs me not knowing," said Golden Bell.

"Well if you're alright with it, I could probably help you find out," said Skia with a friendly smile.

"How?" asked Penny.

"With my power I can ask her Shadow Beast what her talent is, even if you don't know it will," said Skia.

"Please, if it can help me find my talent I'll do anything," said Golden Bell with a desperate look.

"Shadow Walk," said Skia. This caused a thumb size ladybug Shadow Beast to appear.

"So, what is her talent?" asked Skia. The Shadow Beast then started to make small grinding noises.

"Whoa, now that's cool," said Skia before sending it back into her shadow.

"What did it say?" asked Golden Bell.

"Your talent is Pixie Dust Transmogrification," said Skia.

"What now?" asked Penny as they looked at him with confused expressions.

"It means you can change the effects of Pixie Dust to whatever you want," said Skia.

"So, instead of giving you the power to fly it can let you breath fire?" asked Lilly.

"Exactly," said Skia.

"Oh, that could be fun," said Golden Bell with a mischievous smile while wringing her hands together.

"Don't get any ideas!" said both Penny and Lilly.

"Well I had better get going, hope to see what all you can do with that talent," said Skia before walking away. Golden Bell flew back to Lilly's shoulder as they headed onto their class.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise for Meeshell

The following week, Meeshell was in swimming class which was in the middle of free swim.

"Hey, Coral," said Meeshell as she swam up to a girl with pink and white hair, pink eyes, and blue skin. Coral's lower half was that of an octopus instead of a normal mermaid like Meeshell's.

"He… hey, Meeshell," said Coral as her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue. Coral was in fact Coral Sea, daughter of the Sea Witch.

"So, you happy to go to the beach next week?" asked Meeshell as they rested on the side of the pool.

"I plan to find some shells in the sand," said Coral.

"What about swimming, you can go see the coral reef like you've always wanted," said Meeshell.

"Sigh, guess I couldn't hide it forever," said Coral as she started to twirl a lock of her hair.

"Couldn't hide what?" asked a worried Meeshell.

"King Trident cursed my family so that we would fall deathly ill if we touch sea water," said Coral as she looked away from her.

"What?!" asked Meeshell who was both shocked and terrified.

"The only time I can touch sea water is when our story is going on, and once it's finished, I'll be kicked out again," said Coral.

"Coral, I had no clue he did that, it's not fair to you," said Meeshell as her face turned from surprise to anger.

"I know, this is also why I'm a Rebel, so I don't have to see the beauty of the ocean just to have it ripped away," said Coral as she climbed out of the pool and headed for the changing room.

"Is everything alright, Meeshell?" asked Cerise as she swam up. There was a cap on her head to hide her ears.

"I just got a reason to visit home on the beach trip next week," said Meeshell who was still mad.


	10. Chapter 10: The trip

The next week at the beach, Golden Bell was sitting at the edge of the water.

"Hey Golden Bell, we have something to show you," said Lilly as she and Penny walked up.

"What is it?" asked Golden Bell as she flew to follow them.

"We know that you can't swim in the ocean since you're so small," said Penny.

"So we made this," said Penny as they rounded a sandben to reveal a small pool made in the sand.

"We even spelled it to look like the ocean," said Raven who was already there with Skiá and Apple.

"Thanks everyone, but it would be kind of lonely to swim by myself," said Golden Bell.

"Who said you would be by yourself?" asked Penny as she held a bag of Pixie Dust.

"All you have to do is change the properties of the Pixie Dust to change sizes," said Skiá.

"Wait, I could have just done that to myself and went swimming in the actual ocean," said Golden Bell.

"Yeah, but we want to see what it's like to be your size," said Lilly as she and Penny smiled at their little friend.

"What about the three of you?" asked Golden Bell as she turned to Raven, Apple, and Skiá.

"We'll stay here to make sure no one messes with the pool, we had a problem when the two of us and some other friends had shrunk to a small size before," said Apple. Meanwhile, Coral was looking out at the sea while sitting a safe distance from the waster.

"Hey Coral," said Cerise as she walked up, another cap on her head like what she had been wearing in the pool.

"Hey, have you seen Meeshell, I wanted to show her a shell that I had found," said Coral.

"Did she not tell you, Meeshell went to Atlantis to talk with her grandfather," said Cerise.

"She did what?!" asked Coral as she jumped up to her feet while looking out at the sea with a terrified expression.


	11. Chapter 11: A storm

Meanwhile, in Atlantis, Meeshell had just entered her grandfather's throne room where he was waiting.

"Ah, Meeshell, what a…," said King Triton before she cut him off.

"Did you curse the Sea Witch's whole family as punishment for what she had done?!" asked Meeshell, voice and face filled with anger.

"How did you find out?" asked King Triton.

"Coral Sea is my friend," said Meeshell.

"You were sent to that school to learn, not to befriend your future enemy!" said King Triton who was mad at hearing this.

"She's not my enemy, you are!" said Meeshell as she looked at him with even more hate.

"Meeshell," said a stunned King Triton.

"I used to think you were a fair ruler, but I was wrong if this is what you do to someone that's innocent," said Meeshell as she turned to leave.

"This conversation is not over, little girl," said King Triton.

"If you want to continue this conversation then come to the surface, because from this day forth I refuse to return to the sea until the curse is lifted from her whole family," said Meeshell as she swam away. King Triton was too stunned to say or do anything. Once Meeshell had reached the surface, she found a storm to have started.

"Meeshell!" said Coral as she and Cerise noticed her.

"What have you done?!" asked Coral as Meeshell came out of the sea and walked up to them.

"I called my grandfather out for what he had done to your family and swore never to set a flipper into the ocean until the curse is removed," said Meeshell.

"Meeshell, I was fine with the way things were, why would you do this?!" asked Coral.

"But I wasn't alright with it, you deserve to be happy just like everyone else," said Meeshell.

"Why do you care so much about my happiness?" asked Coral.

"Maybe this will answer that," said Meeshell before kissing her, causing Cerise to look on with wide eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time now," said Meeshell.

"Me too," said Coral before kissing her.

[Boy, what's with all the lesbian couples at EAH?] asked Maddie who had been watching from a nearby tree.

[I don't know, it's just how I see some characters, plus do you have room to speak?] asked the author.

[Guess not, I do love Kitty,] said Maddie.


	12. Chapter 12: Reuinon

A few days after the beach trip, Raven, Apple, Skiá, Cerise, and Cedar were walking down the hall.

"I'm glad that you two finaly came out," said Raven as she looked at Cerise and Cedar who were holding hands.

"People seemed to be taking you and Apple being together alright, so we figured we might as well," said Cerise. Before another word could be said, they heard some girls fawning over someone.

"Daring couldn't have broken that curse already, could he?" asked Skiá with a disgusted expression. A boy surrounded by girls then came around the corner. All that could be seen of him was his purple hair and eyes as well as a golden band around his forehead.

"What's Crow Pendragon doing here?!" asked Raven as she turned so the boy wouldn't see her face.

"I heard that he came here to look for his twin sister who is in hiding, why?" asked Apple. Once again, before another word was said, they heard a girl's voice call out Raven's name.

"Kiken (Danger)?" asked Raven as she turned to look at the source of the voice which was an eight-year-old girl. The girl had green hair with purple highlights, dark yellow eyes, and was wearing a red sweatshirt with a purple pocket in the front that had a silver raven's head. She also had a black and gold scale patterned skirt with green shorts under, purple thigh high socks and red boots with black around the toes.

"Raven!" said Kiken as she ran to the witch with a large smile. Raven quickly picked her up and gave Kiken a big hug.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten," said Raven who was all smiles.

"It has been five years since you last saw her," said Crow as he approached. This revealed him to be wearing a red shirt with a jacket over top with the same pattern as Kiken's skirt, a purple collar and short sleeves with golden stars on the shoulders. He also was wearing jeans and red shoes.

"You had better have a good reason to have taken her out of Camelot, Crow!" said Raven as her magic burned in her eyes.

"Morgan is in custody," said Crow with a smug smile.

"Is that true?" asked Raven to Kiken as she put the girl down, all the magic settled as shock took hold.

"It is," said Kiken, not dropping her smile at all.

"Then you should have called me then, I was worried something happened to dad when I saw you," said Raven as she gave Crow a quick shuve.

"Wai… wait, Raven are you?" asked Apple as everyone stood with shocked expressions.

"Yeah, I'm the sister from the rumors," said Raven with a nervous smile.


	13. Chapter 13: Raven Pendragon

"By the way, I brought you this," said Crow as he got into a bag that had been over his right shoulder and pulled out a gold crown.

"Thanks, but I would rather have my ring," said Raven as she took the crown and put it on her head after removing the spiked hairband styled crown to let her hair down.

"Figured you would say that," said Crow as he held out a golden ring with a dragon carved into it.

"Feels good to be my true self again," said Raven as she put the ring on. This caused a golden magic to course through Raven's body, her right eye turning from purple to blue and a few blond streaks appearing in her hair that had been pulled up into a ponytail by the magic.

"Wait, you used magic to change your looks?" asked Apple.

"I had to, couldn't risk my aunt finding out where I was, and I know it's a little weird," said Raven as she placed a hand over her right eye.

"Actually," said Apple as she pulled her hand away.

"I think it makes you even cuter," said Apple while smiling at her.

"So, I take it that you're the princess that Raven's always telling me about in her letters," said Crow.

"She's mentioned me?" asked Apple.

"Don't say a word," said Raven who was blushing slightly.

"Tell you what, I challenge you to a duel, you win I'll tell her nothing, I win then she gets to know anything she wants, even your most embarrassing moments," said Crow with a mischievous smile.

"You're on," said Raven.

"You two don't have to do that," said Apple.

"Don't bother trying to stop them, once they challenge each other no can," said Kiken.

"Your name's Kiken, right?" asked Cerise.

"Kiken La Fay, daughter of Morgan La Fay, even though she never raised me," said Kiken.

"Did King Arthur take you in?" asked Cedar.

"He did, but Raven's the one that took care of me for the first three years of my life, then she had to leave because my mother found out she exists but not what she looked like, Raven's the true heir to the Camelot throne and my mother wants to kill her so she can't take control," said Kiken as she put her hands in the pocket on her sweatshirt.

"By the way, your ears are pretty," said Kiken as she looked at Cerise before running after Raven and Crow who were already heading for the Grimnasium.

"How does she know?" thought a panicked Cerise as she tugged on her hood to make sure it was still up.


	14. Chapter 14: The duel

"You sure you're up for this, you haven't practiced in a while, right?" asked Crow as they stood in protective gear while also holding wooden swords.

"Just prepare to be humiliated," said Raven.

"Ms. Queen… I mean Pendragon has really gotten in over her head this time," said Madam Baba Yaga as she and the other teachers stood a few feet away at the doors.

"I'm actually betting on Raven's victory," said Headmaster Grimm, surprising the rest of the staff.

"Begin," said Coach Gengerbreadman. Crow quickly fired a blast of magic while charging in.

"And you were just mocking me?" asked Raven as she dodged the spell before intercepting her brother's strike.

"You need to practice your magic a little more," said Raven as she went for a point blank shot. However, this revealed Crow to be an illusion.

"Did you see this coming?!" asked Crow as he appeared from her shadow.

"Seriously?" asked Raven as a smaller sword of energy appeared in her off hand.

"You're kind of predictable," said Raven as she blocked with the short sword before striking with the other.

"That's it, Raven Pendragon wins," said Coach Gengerbreadman as everyone looked on with stunned expressions.

"That's 651 wins for Raven, 0 for Crow, he always goes for the Shadow Sneak spell," said Kiken as she stood up from her seat next to Apple and started down to the floor.

"Are you serious?" asked Apple as she followed.

"Raven," said Headmaster Grimm as he approached along with the others.

"Headmaster Grimm," said Raven.

"You can stop with the charade," said Headmaster Grimm with a smile that took all the other students by surprise.

"Oh thank Godmother!" said Raven as she hugged him, which shocked everyone even more.

"It's been hard to pretend that I hate you, Grandpa Grimm," said Raven.

"What?!" asked everyone.


	15. Chapter 15: More surprises

That night in Cerise and Cedar's room, the two were getting ready for bed.

"Today sure was crazy, learning Raven is the daughter of King Arthur and the granddaughter of Headmaster Grimm who is the Evil Queen's father," said Cedar.

"It sure was," said Cerise who just looked down at the ground while sitting on her bed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" asked Cedar as she recognized the look in her eyes.

"Kiken knew about my ears, but how?" asked Cerise as she tugged on her hood while worriedness burned in her eyes.

"You can ask her tomorrow," said Cedar as she sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But that's not all you're thinking about, is it?" asked Cedar.

"I'm thinking about revealing my secret," said Cerise as she pulled her hood down to reveal her ears.

"Have you talked to your parents about this?" asked a surprised Cedar.

"I'm going to talk with them tomorrow," said Cerise.

"I'll be there with you then, as emotional back up," said Cedar before kissing the half wolf girl. Suddenly, a bright light escaped from their lips, and when they pulled out of the kiss, Cerise was surprised to see that Cedar was human.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Cedar as she looked at her hands.

"I think we just had a True Love's Kiss moment," said Cerise with a smile. Meanwhile, in Apple and Raven's room.

"Hey Raven, why does your friend Cerise hide her ears?" asked Kiken who was staying with them.

"Kiken, I know you can't help to learn people's secrets with your magic, but you can't just say that," said Raven who was worried Apple heard.

"It's alright, Raven, I know Professor Badwolf is Cerise's father," said Apple.

"How did you find out?" asked a shocked Raven.

"He always treats her differently and I saw her ears when she ran by me one day in the hallway," said Apple.

"But how did you find out?" asked Apple as she looked at Kiken.

"My special magic lets me see the secrets of others, like the fact Cerise and Cedar have not kissed passed the cheeks, or that neither of you have checked your True Love test results," said Kiken.

"It was given to me after we met and I fell for you, I couldn't stand the chance that it said someone else's name," said Apple as she looked at Raven.

"I'm the same," said Raven.

"If you want, I can look at them for you," said Kiken.

"Mine's at home," said Apple.

"I have mine, kept it just in case I finally got the guts to look at it," said Raven as she got it from her trunk. Once Kiken had the envelope, she wasted no time in opening it.

"You two should have looked sooner," said Kiken as she turned the letter to show Apple's name.

"But Grandpa Grimm probably messed with Apple's to show someone else's name since I was in hiding," said Raven.

"That doesn't matter now, because nothing can separate us," said Apple as she grabbed raven's hand before kissing her.

"By the way, where is Aunt Grimhild?" asked Kiken as she climbed up onto Raven's bed.

"She's in the tower, we'll go see her tomorrow to tell her everything," said Raven.


	16. Chapter 16: Out

The next morning, as Apple, Raven, and Kiken made their way to the Evil Queen's chamber.

"Are you sure we should take her with us?" asked Apple as Kiken ran ahead of them.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," said Raven. The three then walked into the room.

"Aunt Grimhild, are you here?" asked Kiken as she walked up to the mirror.

"Hello, Kiken," said the Evil Queen as she appeared.

"I take it that Morgan is in prison now?" asked the Evil Queen as she looked at Raven.

"Would I look like this and Kiken be here if she wasn't?" asked Raven with a large smile.

"Valid point," said the Evil Queen as she stepped out of the mirror to Apple's shock.

"It feels good knowing that I don't ever have to go back in there," said the Evil Queen as she stretched. The room also turned into a beautiful room like the dorms with purple walls, a large bed, and a ceiling fan.

"Okay, does someone mind telling me what's going on?" asked Apple who was completely stunned by seeing that the Evil Queen could just walk out of the mirror.

"I'm sorry Princess Apple, this must be confusing, oh, and please call me Grimhild from now on," said Grimhild as she used magic to turn her dress to a purple sweatshirt and pants.

"It was not my mother who was responsible for what happened to Wonderland, it was Morgan," said Raven.

"She framed me when I refused to help destroy Camelot, luckily she had no clue about my relationship with her brother, which in the end helped to protect Raven," said Grimhild.

"So, the whole you being imprisoned was a trap to make Morgan drop her guard?" asked Apple.

"And to find a way to break the curse," said Grimhild as she grabbed a book from a nearby desk.

"Wow, I can't believe how much I didn't know about you," said Apple as she looked at Raven.

"You don't know how tough it's been not telling you a thing about all of this," said Raven.

"Hang on, are you two an item now?" asked Grimhild.

"They are," said Kiken as she looked at some paper cranes hanging from the ceiling.

"That's fairyriffic," said Grimhild as she hugged the two.

"Is she always like this?" asked Apple who was surprised by the fact the Evil Queen was hugging her.

"She is," said Raven.

"Oh, is Snow on her way?" asked Grimhild as she pulled out of the hug.

"She is, she called me earlier and told me that she's going to have a press conference to reveal the truth," said Raven.

"I hope she throws a party after words, it would be so much fun," said Grimhild who was all smiles.

[Whoa, what a reveal!] said Maddie who was sitting outside on the roof listening in on them.

[Oh trust me, some trouble is on it's way,] said the author in a tone of voice that worried Maddie.


	17. Chapter 17: Trouble

That night, Queen Snow White did indeed have a party for Grimhild's freedom and Raven's return as the Crowned Princess of Camelot.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Daring whose head was still that of a frog.

"You mean Queen Snow White standing next to the Evil Queen and laughing with her?" asked Hopper as that's exactly what they were looking at.

"Yeah," said Daring. Meanwhile, Raven and Apple had entered the DJ booth, part of a plan from Cerise and Cedar.

"Sorry to cut the song short, everyone," said Melody as she stopped the music.

"But Raven Pendragon and Apple White have a few things to address all of you with," said Melody.

"First off, I would like to apologize for not telling any of you about what you have recently learnt about my family and hope you can understand why," said Raven

"Secondly, Headmaster Grimm has decided that destiny should be up to us to decide, so, the Storybook of Legends will be locked away forever," said Apple.

"Speaking of deciding your own destiny, that's exactly what two teachers did years ago by marrying in secret and having two daughters," said Raven, surprising everyone.

"For years they kept this hidden, but tonight the youngest daughter wishes to reveal the truth with the permission of her parents," said Apple as spot light hit the double doors.

"Now, help us in welcoming, Cerise Hood!" said the two as the doors opened, letting the half wolf girl inter the Grimmnasium. She was wearing a red dress with a black furred hood that was not on her head, revealing her ears. Meanwhile, back over in Camelot.

"Hm, so she was their mother and that's where you were hiding," said a woman with green hair and dark yellow eyes. She was watching a TV where coverage of the party was playing.

"Thanks for the accommodations," said the woman as she vanished, leaving an unconscious security guard and cell door blown open.

[You didn't,] said Maddie on the TV.

[Oh, I did,] said the author.


	18. Chapter 18: Morgan Le Fay

Back at the party, Cerise was dancing with Cedar to a slow song as others stood around.

"Everyone keeps staring at us," said Cerise as she noticed the looks she was getting from people.

"Yeah, but listen to what they're saying," said Cedar.

"How did we not realize this sooner?" asked one girl.

"Yeah, it makes so much since now, all the wolf talk, the growling she does, and how fast she is," said another girl.

"She actually looks good with those ears, kind of makes me jealous," said a third girl.

"See, no one's talking bad and they're just trying to see the true you," said Cedar as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"You're right," said Cerise with a bright smile. Meanwhile, Raven and Apple were sitting at a table with Kiken.

"Mm, this cake is good," said Kiken.

"Do you not get much cake in Camelot?" asked Apple who couldn't help but smile from the joy the girl had all over her face.

"Camelot has more healthy food than deserts in order to keep the people healthy, there aren't even any shops that sell tea cakes, and the only time they are made is when it's the King's birthday," said Raven.

"That was the only thing I had against Camelot," said Grimhild as she approached. However, the three witches soon grew worried expressions.

"What's wrong?" asked Apple.

"My mother's here," said a terrified Kiken as she dropped her fork.

"Nice to see that you three could sense me," said the woman with green hair as she appeared before them in a puff of smoke.

"Aunt Morgan!" said Raven as she jumped to her feet, a light purple magic that was nearly white burning in her eyes and on her fists.

"How did she escape?!" asked Crow as everyone started to panic.

"To think you had yourself thrown into isolation to stop my curse," said Morgan as she looked at Grimhild.

"And you two," said Morgan as she turned her attention to Raven and Kiken.

"It's good to see both the daughter I never wanted and the heir to Camelot in the same place, because I can get rid of you at the same time," said Morgan as she shot her magic at them. However, Raven summoned something that was able to block the magic.

"That filthy sword!" said Morgan as she noticed Excalibur in Raven's hand.

"You won't touch a hair on Kiken or anyone else's head as long as I'm here!" said Raven.


	19. Chapter 19: New power

"How is she holding that magic off with just a sword?!" asked Daring.

"That's not just a sword, it's Excalibur, and it can cause any magic used against its wielder to be destroyed on contact," said Crow.

"It does not matter if you have Excalibur or not, in your pathetic hands it won't do you any good," said Morgan as his magic increased, causing Raven to struggle.

"Don't call her pathetic!" said Apple as a blast of red magic left her right hand. This caught Morgan by surprise and sent her flying backwards.

"What… just happened?" asked Queen Snow White as everyone looked on with stunned expressions.

"How do I have magic?" asked Apple as she looked at her hands which were glowing.

"True Love between a witch and non-witch can cause dormant magic in the non-witch to be activated," said Grimhild.

"That's something I never counted on," said Morgan as she stood up.

"Just give up, you can't defeat all of us," said Grimhild as she motioned to the whole room who were ready to fight.

"I don't have to defeat all of you, just this stupid girl!" said Morgan as a magic barrier appeared around her and Raven, knocking the other three away.

"No!" said Raven.

"Pay attention!" said Morgan as she charged at her with a sword made of energy, which Raven managed to dodge.

"You're a loser, a mistake, you should never have been born!" said a voice from the barrier.

"Oh no, this is a Will Breaker Barrier, it will say anything to try and break Raven's will to fight," said Grimhild with a worried expression.

"Raven, don't listen to it, only listen to us!" said Apple as everyone started calling out to the witch.

"What are you, a princess or a witch, you don't deserve to be alive you freak, freak, freak!" said the voice.

"This ends now!" said Morgan as she noticed Raven's eyes start to lose their color as her will slipped away.

"Leave mommy Raven alone!" said Kiken as she cried.

"She's already dead!" said Morgan as her sword was almost at Raven's neck but stopped when Excalibur intercepted.

"It can't be, all the will had died in her eyes!" thought Morgan as she recognized the brightness returning to Raven's eyes.

"You'll pay for making her cry!" said Raven as she shoved Morgan's sword away, Excalibur being engulfed in the light purple magic before striking Morgan. At the same time, the barrier shattered around them.

"What… what did you do?" asked Morgan as she backed away, her sword disappearing while she looked at her hands with a terrified expression.

"I can't feel my magic!" said Morgan.

"That's because I cut your connection to all magic, you'll never be able to use it again" said Raven as the glow from the sword vanished.

"You little!" said Morgan as she went to punch Raven out of desperation, but was instead knocked out by a punch to the side of the head from Apple.

"Apple!" said a stunned Raven.

"What, she deserved it," said Apple while rubbing her fist which was sore from the punch as several guards came to arrest Morgan.

"Raven!" said Kiken as she ran up still crying.

"It's alright, Kiken, I got you," said Raven as she picked her up and gave the little girl a big hug.

"And thanks for calling out to me," said Raven as she brought Apple into the hug as well.


	20. Chapter 20: Parent's day

A few days later, the parents of the students were at the school.

"So, how has your time here been?" asked Hades as he walked down a hall with Skiá.

"It's been good, but I'm still not going to take over for you," said Skiá. He then noticed Dexter's family heading toward them.

"You all going to town for lunch?" asked Skiá.

"Actually we're going on a picnic, Rosabella's waiting with her family," said Daring who was back to normal.

"How does it feel knowing she was willing to date you even when you had a frog's head?" asked Skiá.

"Feels pretty good, because I know she's actually in love with me for who I am and not just for my looks," said Daring.

"Once again, I'm sorry that I allowed my anger to get the best of me," said Cupid who had started dating Dexter a few days after she had her revenge on Daring.

"It's alright, I deserved it," said Daring with a chuckle and smile.

"Would the two of you like to join us on the picnic?" asked Eros.

"No thanks, I'm going to eat with Golden Bell, Penny, and Lilly, Golden Bell has some ideas she wants to try out on some Pixie Dust," said Skiá. The group then continued on their way.

"Do you really not want to take over as the next Hades?" asked Hades.

"No, I want my own destiny," said Skiá.

"Alright, I won't force you then," said Hades, stunning Skiá. Meanwhile, Meeshell and Coral were in a meeting with King Triton and Meeshell's parents.

"I'm surprised you actually came here," said Meeshell who was still mad.

"I came because your parents agreed with you, it was unfair for me to curse the Sea Witch's whole family," said King Triton.

"Does that mean you'll remove the curse?" asked Meeshell.

"On her and her siblings, but not their mother," said King Triton as he held his triton into the air before it released a blast of magic at Coral.

"I… I can actually go into the sea now?" asked Coral as she started to cry, she was so happy.

"You sure can, and please come by our castle at some point," said Meeshell's father. The two girls then stood up and hugged each other while smiling.

"So, I heard that you two are a couple now, mind filling us in?" asked the Little Mermaid.

"Sure," said Meeshell as the two girls blushed. Outside, Raven and Apple were watching Kiken play with Nevermore as the two of them sat under a tree.

"I'm glad she's happy," said Raven as she smiled at the little girl who was rolling in the grass with the dragon.

"You were also happy when she called you mother Raven the other day," said Apple.

"Who knows, maybe one day she'll call you mother too," said Raven as she took Apple's hand.

"I'd love that," said Apple before the two kissed.


	21. Epilogue

Five years later, Apple and Raven had been married for three years and were sitting in the living room with Kiken who had been living with them since they graduated school.

"What do you two want to talk about?" asked Kiken who was thirteen at this point.

"We were wondering if you would like to officially become our daughter," said Apple while smiling.

"You mean?" asked a surprised Kiken.

"Yes, we want to adopt you," said Raven as she sat the papers down on the coffee table.

"Yes, a million times yes!" said Kiken as she ran over and talked-hugged them.

"Did not realize you would be this happy," said Apple, her smile growing from how happy Kiken was.

"Of course I am, I'm going to have the best moms in the world," said Kiken with the biggest smile ever seen.

[Wow, now that was some story,] said Maddie as she and Kitty sat in a tree with their daughter, Mitty.

[It was crazy, but that's just what our world is like,] said Kitty before kissing the Hatter.

[Can we go down and see them in person now?] asked Mitty.

[Sure thing, sweetheart,] said Maddie as she smiled at her daughter.

The End


End file.
